It's a Long Way Down
It's a Long Way Down is the 28th episode of S1. Synopsis While Jack takes up mountain climbing, Oggy intends on reading a good book from his library, only to end up getting stranded in some very high book shelves by the cockroaches, while Jack is having problems of his own at the mountain. Looks like it's going to be a really long way down for both of our feline friends... Plot The episode starts when Jack jogs down the street toward Oggy's house. He approaches his front door while still jogging and rings his doorbell, Oggy, who is reading a book on his pillow, turns to see Jack barging through his front door and jogging up toward him trying to prusuade him to go for a "brisk" jog by tugging him and even after showing the "amazing" places he went. Oggy even after impressed by this, promptly refuses stating that he rather read that go out on a crazy jog, and shoos Jack off. Jack still disappointed by this goes off on his own and attempts to catch the bus that passes Oggy's house. But he misses and he starts darting off after it. Oggy sighs in relief but realizes that he reached the end of his book, and goes to his library to get another book to read. Oggy then goes to his very tall ladder and starts to climb it, in search of his next book. He attempts to put the book he just read back into the shelf, but somehow cant. After a bit of shoving and still not managinging to get it in, he looks in the shelf and realizes that Joey is is the slot plaing Tic-Tac-Toe by dtawing on the side of the shelf. Joey turns and shoos Oggy off, but Oggy, angered by this thrusts the book into the slot supposedly crushing Joey. After removing the book, Oggy couldnt find Joey who somehow disapeared from the slot. Thats when he was hit in the face with a random book realizing that Joey must has escaped. Oggy then gets hit by a bunch of raining books (Courtesy of Joey), and tries to evade them, but soon starts to fall of the ladder. Oggy still angered by this gets back up and resumes to go up the ladder where Joey is still throwing random books from above. Oggy proceeds to go up before getting hammed by a book about the Himilayas. We then go to Jack, who is scaling Mount Everest tryong to avoid raining rocks in the process, he climbs towards a small cave. (Which is just a flat rock as a cover) He is relieved to be safe, but ends up crsuhed by a gigantic rock, His hand comes out of the boulder underneath with a small pick axe and proceeds to chip away the rock. We then go back to Oggy who is scambling up the ladder in anger while still avoiding the falling books.He finally traps Joey in a empty book slot and is about to capture him untill Marky and Dee Dee block him with minituare spears. They then push Oggy's ladder off the ledge causing him to wobble and begin to fall. But Oggy manages to hang on by grabbing the ledge with his hands and the ladder with his toes. Things could'nt have gotten worse untill Joey brings out a feather, crosses Oggy like a bridge and tickles the soles of his feet with the feather causing Oggy to bawl out in laugher, and causing him to nearly fall, but manages to hang on tight and his ladder falls instead. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Dee Dee's happy ending Category:Marky's happy ending Category:Joey's happy ending